It's started with a blind date
by Portgas.D.S
Summary: Naruto va à un rendez-vous arrangé, serait-ce le début d'une nouvelle histoire? UA-SasuNaru Shonen Ai


Synopsis : Une rencontre dans un blind date, peut-elle donner suite à plus ?

Disclaimer : Oui , tout est à Kishimoto sensei !

Enjoy:)

Portgas.D.S

Je ne cesse de regarder les gens qui passent, détaillant chacun et chacune, juste pour passer le temps.

Je n'aime pas attendre, pourtant, c'est ce que je fais, je suis plutôt du genre qu'on attend. Pas que je sois imbu de moi-même, loin de là, juste que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'arriver à temps, je trouve toujours quelque chose qui me met en retard, un chat qui a besoin d'être sauvé peut être…Ok, d'accord, pitoyable comme excuse, mais que puis je faire si je n'arrive pas à me réveiller où même à me souvenir à temps de mes rendez vous.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, car la bande de psychopathes composée de mes amis n'a cessé de me le rappeler à coups de téléphones, Sakura s'est même pointée chez moi, deux heures avant pour, soit disant, m'aider à m'habiller.

Tout compte fait, je suis venu, et je suis assis maintenant dans une table d'un café assez branché. Un café qui ne me ressemble pas. Vous allez me demander ce que je fais là alors, je vous dirais que ce n'est qu'une autre des idées tordues qu'on eu mes amis. Celle de me caser, car selon eux, s'ils ne prennent pas soin de ma vie sentimentale, je finirais par devoir passer une semaine chez chacun. Chanceux, vous penserez. Je n'en pense pas moins à vrai dire. Mais delà à m'organiser un Blind date !

Oui, ils m'aiment, oui, ils ne veulent que mon bonheur, mais je n'ai rien demandé moi !

Croyez moi si je vous dis que j'attends impatiemment de passer ce rendez vous et rentrer chez moi, manger mes ramens et regarder mon mangas préféré, ras le bol qu'on se mêle de ma vie amoureuse.

Je commence à m'ennuyer quand un mec entre, grand, assez musclé, du moins c'est ce que je constate d'après le t-shirt moulant qu'il porte. Il est vêtu tout de noir, de la tête aux pieds, même sa casquette est noire avec quelques motifs bleutés.

Sa peau est blanche, contrastant agréablement avec la couleur sombre de ses habits. Je ne peux malheureusement presque rien voir de son visage, sa casquette ne me le permettant pas. Je ne vois que sa bouche, qui, en passant est très appétissante, ses lèvres rosées, fines, à l'apparence si douce sont crispées en un rictus.

Il s'approche en ma direction, non, je ne crois pas qu'il vient vers ma table, si, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il s'arrête devant moi et enlève sa casquette. Bon dieu de bon dieu, un bazooka, une bombe, une arme fatale quoi. Il a de ces yeux….Noirs, charbons, profonds, envoutants.

Bonjour, me dit il, je suis Sasuke Uchiha, c'est avec moi que tu as rendez vous.

Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, me dépêchais-je de lui répondre.

Je t'ai reconnu, me répond-t-il, les descriptions de Sakura sont assez précises.

Je ne m'empêche de lui demander après avoir entendu le nom de Sakura, que je béni soit dit en passant, depuis quand il l'a connait.

Presqu'un an et demi, m'explique-t-il, en faite, je suis dans la même classe qu'elle.

Alors il fait médecine, intéressant.

Et toi, me demande-t-il, t'es dans quel domaine ?

De la finance, répondis-je, je fais de l'ingénierie financière.

Le serveur passe près de nous, il lance à Sasuke un regarde aguichant auquel celui-ci ne fait pas attention. Il l'interpelle, commande un café noir, et me demande ce que je veux. Je prends la même chose. Il s'installe confortablement et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Me scrutant pleinement sans gêne. Je fais de même, et je ne nie pas ressentir un grand plaisir à détailler son physique avantageux. Je remarque un début de tatouage dépassant de son col, des tribaux, noirs, foncés sur sa peau si clair. Il suit la direction de mon regard et me sourit. Je fonds totalement devant son sourire, charmant, envoutant, parfait.

Tu aimes les tatouages ?

A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais demandé si j'aimais ou pas les tatouages, mais sur Sasuke c'est différent. Cette partie dessinée de son corps me fascine. Un appel aux caresses. C'est comme si ça me disait de lui enlever le t-shirt pour voir la continuité des tribaux. J'en ai envie, dieu comme j'en ai envie. Pourtant je freine ces pensées pour ne pas aller loin et commencer à baver. Pas très glorieux pour une première rencontre.

Je me ressaisie pour répondre.

Oui, je les aime bien.

Réponse simple, et efficace. Il me sourit, je fais de même. Il boit une gorgée de son café et commence à tournoyer la tasse entre ses mains. Fines et gracieuses, dignes d'un médecin. Je lève mes yeux pour tomber sur les siens. Un puits sans fond. Il me scrute, me découvre. Je me sens mal à l'aise, pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude des regards sur moi, juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de tels regards. Si froids, si expressifs en même temps.

Le silence entre nous se prolonge, je pense à quelque chose à dire, mais je n'ose entamer la discussion, de peur que je dise une bêtise, comme à mon habitude. Il constate mon incertitude, puis il se lance.

Pourquoi tu as accepté ce rendez vous ?

Tranchante, voila le qualificatif pour sa question.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs j'ai accepté ce rendez vous ? Parce que j'y étais forcé ? Non, ce n'est pas ça le motif, bien que je me force à y croire.

De la curiosité peut être, Répondis-je, je voulais voir à quoi tu ressembles.

Sasuke sourit.

Déçu ?

Je lui lance un regard, l'air de dire, tu t'es vu dans un miroir avant de venir. Cette espèce de bombe humaine, cet apollon, ce parfait spécimen me demande si je suis déçu de ce que je vois. Déçu, oui, car je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le connaitre avant. De profiter de sa charmante présence avant.

J'ai envie de lui répondre oui, juste pour voir sa réaction.

A ton avis ?

Je ne sais pas, s'amuse-t-il à me répondre. Je ne connais pas tes goûts en matière de mecs, je ne connais rien de toi.

Je pose ma tête sur mes deux mains jointes. Le regarde en face et lui demande.

Est-ce une manière détournée de me demander de te parler de moi ?

Oui, répond-il franchement.

Que devrais-je dire ? Que devrais-je lui répondre ? Je ne sais absolument quoi dire à propos de ma personne. Il y a rien de spécial qui me fasse différencier des autres et en plus, je n'aime pas parler de moi.

Naruto Uzumaki, 20 ans, étudiant en finance. Je suis l'ami intime de Sakura, nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus jeune âge. Nous habitions le même quartier et on a étudié dans les mêmes établissements. Maintenant, nous sommes toujours aussi amis et nous avons notre petite bande à nous. Je suis absolument, totalement, gay. Je l'ai su depuis mes 15 ans. Je n'ai pas de type précis de mecs, bien que j'aime bien les bruns.

Je le vois sourire en coin. Satisfait. Et je continue.

J'aime sortir, me balader, j'aime dessiner, écouter de la musique, regarder des films, enfin, j'aime faire ce que je veux pour me sentir bien.

J'arrête de parler, voyant que j'ai monopolisé la conversation. Il ne parle pas, juste me regarde. Je continue.

Je suis plutôt bon vivant. Brouillant par moments, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme d'après témoins.

Je ne réalise le sens de ce que j'ai dit qu'après l'avoir fait. Lui, il éclate de rire, d'un rire cristallin, aux intonations enchanteresses. Ses yeux se rétrécissent en le faisant, je le trouve si mignon à l'instant.

Je baisse les yeux, je sens mes joues rougir, et leur température augmenter.

Je secoue ma tête comme pour chasser mon embarras, lui, il se rend compte de mon état, et s'arrête de se moquer de moi.

Continue, tant que t'as commencé. Dis-je d'un ton boudeur.

Je vois son expression s'adoucir encore.

Non non, c'est juste que je t'ai trouvé mignon à l'instant.

Il me trouve mignon. Je ne le crois pas. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ses paroles. Ça me va droit au cœur. Ça me plait et ça me rend tout simplement heureux. Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, et je maudits intérieurement la personne qui ose m'appeler. La sonnerie s'enchaine après le vibreur, et je suis obligé de répondre. Je sors alors mon cellulaire, je lui demande de m'excuser et je sors à la terrasse pour répondre.

Je dis Allo au moment où mon appelant en a marre et raccroche.

Je ne baisse pas mon portable et fais semblant de parler à un interlocuteur imaginaire. Je fais ça juste pour profiter de ma position et espionner le jeune brun à ma guise. Il regarde dans ma direction, voit que je suis occupé, et s'intéresse à sa tasse de café. J'ai alors l'occasion de mater son joli cou blanc, et son tatouage.

Je vois quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, un mec brun, aux cheveux longs. Il le salue et s'assoie à ma place. Pour qui se prend-il ? Je termine ma supposée conversation et je me dirige vers eux. Sasuke ne me voit pas. J'arrive près d'eux et lui demande de m'excuser pour mon retard, prétextant un appel urgent. Il me sourit, mais je sens que son sourire est différent de tout à l'heure, crispé, et je suis certain que c'est à cause du mec assis en face de lui.

Je regarde en direction du dit mec, et j'avoue le trouver sublime, brun aux yeux nacrés, mais je sens une certaine froideur dans son regard qui me dérange.

Naruto, je te présente Neji Hyuuga, un camarade de classe.

Ravie de faire ta connaissance, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Main qu'il n'accepte pas, m'ignorant royalement.

Ne fais pas ton gamin Neji, lance Sasuke.

Je ne fais pas mon gamin, mais je ne salue pas un rival. Répond le dit Neji, sans même daigner me regarder.

Laisse Sasuke, ça ne fait rien. Tu ne vas pas l'obliger à me tendre la main quand même.

T'aimes les blondinettes sans cervelles maintenant Sasuke ? C'est avec ça que tu me remplaces ? Je ne croyais pas que tes goûts se sont dégradés à ce point ?

Je ne peux blairer ce qu'il est entrain de dire, je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un m'insulter et je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive maintenant. Je suis là, debout, à le regarder m'humilier sans que je réponde. Sans que je me défende.

Je prends ma Jacket, lance un regard désolé à Sasuke et pars. Il me plait, mais je ne peux rester, déjà que je ne fais pas le poids devant ce Neji que je suppose être son ex, vu la façon dont il le regarde, en plus, je refuse de faire un scandale, ou de poser un dilemme à l'Uchiha. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me choisira pas. Comment ? Et je ne suis qu'un mec parmi d'autres qu'il a dû charmer. Comment ? Et je ne viens de le rencontrer pour la première fois qu'aujourd'hui. Comment ? Je ne sais pas…

Je sors du café, les yeux embués de larmes. Je passe devant les gens, heurtant les uns, qui élèvent la voix à ma suite. Je ne leur fais pas attention et continue mon chemin. Je fais confiance à mes réflexes pour éviter les quelques obstacles, et à ma mémoire, vu que je connais ce chemin par cœur. Mur par mur, pierre par pierre, maison par maison.

Je pénètre dans une ruelle assez sombre. Pour y pleurer comme je peux. Mes réactions deviennent bizarres, mais je sais que personne n'aime être humilié. Je regarde où je me trouve. Rue poussiéreuse, avec quelques poubelles contre le mur en face de moi. L'odeur n'est pas des plus agréables et l'endroit n'est pas des plus sûrs. Pourtant j'y reste, ne sachant pas où aller. Ou vers qui aller. Si je vais à la maison, je trouverai Kiba, il ne me lâchera que quand je lui aurais tout raconté, et je ne me sens pas d'humeur à raconter. Je revis la scène du café, Neji assis, m'insultant comme il peut, moi debout devant lui, incapable de lui répondre, et Sasuke, il avait un regard indéchiffrable, insoutenable. Je n'attendais pas grand-chose de lui, mais, le fait qu'il n'ait pas réagi, qu'il ne m'ait pas défendu, m'a fait un peu, beaucoup, mal.

L'odeur change subitement, elle est devenue pus sucrée, je sens une présence près de moi, un souffle accéléré, une main qui se pose sur mon épaule, une autre qui me tourne le visage, un regard noir qui plonge dans le mien. Sasuke. Il a l'air inquiet.

Tu pleures ?

Je ne réponds pas, ne voulant pas empirer mon cas. Je ne veux pas lui parler de peur que ma voix me trahisse plus que ne le font mes yeux. Il continue.

Tu sais Naruto, je t'ai déjà vu avant aujourd'hui, et pas mal de fois. Je t'ai vu le jour de notre entrée à l'université, tu étais là, avec Sakura, à rire avec elle, je me suis senti heureux en te regardant. Tu me communiquais ta joie alors que j'étais seul dans mon coin.

Il s'assoit plus confortablement à côté de moi.

Après, j'ai rencontré Neji, je l'ai trouvé beau, et je ne nie pas avoir été attiré par lui. Sauf que lui, il était froid. Comme moi. Donc, j'avais l'impression de sortir avec une copie de moi. Puis vint le jour de la soirée inter-faculté, et tu étais là, avec Sakura et vos autres amis. Vous aviez l'air de vous amuser, et je les enviais d'être avec toi. Tu commençais sérieusement à me plaire, et donc j'attendais chaque occasion qui nous unissait pour te voir et t'espionner. L'année d'après, j'ai découvert que j'étais dans la même classe que Sakura, je lui ai parlé et nous sommes devenus amis. Je la trouvais sympa et je me sentais bien avec elle. J'ai fini par lui avouer mon attirance vers toi.

Il me prend la main, je le laisse faire. Il commence à passer son pouce sur le dos de ma main, la caressant, m'entrainant dans cette douce euphorie et dans son récit.

J'ai finit par casser avec Neji, ne le supportant pas, ne me supportant pas avec lui. Lui, il tenait à moi, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il a fait cette cohue. Il n'a pas apprécié, surtout qu'il sait pour toi.

Il sourit, voulant m'initier à changer d'expression.

Sakura m'a proposé de te rencontrer, j'ai accepté bien sûr, mais je voulais te rencontrer seul, d'où l'idée du Blind Date.

Donc ce n'est pas un Blind Date pour de vrai. Demandais-je.

Non, ça ne l'est pas. Du moins, de ma part.

Je finis par sourire.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu, et Sakura ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, pourtant, quand je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, je me suis senti bien avec toi. Mais l'arrivée de ton…ex, m'a surpris, et quand il a commencé avec ses insultes je me suis senti de trop. Surtout que je ne me trouvais pas à sa hauteur. Je te vois plutôt avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Il m'arrête en m'embrassant, comme ça, à l'improviste, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. C'est beau et c'est bon. Ses lèvres douces pressées contre les miennes. Un nouveau sentiment, un nouveau goût, une nouvelle caresse. Il passe sa langue sur celles-ci, quémandant le passage que je lui cède. Il entre et effleure la mienne sensuellement, m'arrachant un gémissement au passage. On se sépare, et je mords ma lèvre inférieure d'impatience pour une nouvelle étreinte qu'il m'offre tout en me prenant dans ses bras pour une plus forte emprise. Je sens une chaleur indescriptible m'envahir, et embrouiller mes sens, et je suis sûr qu'il est dans le même état que moi, nos respirations se précipitent et je sens que si on ne bouge pas de là, on finira par y faire l'amour.

Je le sens exiger plus de contact, plus de fougue, mes bras encerclent son cou, comme si j'attendais ce moment toute ma vie. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Je m'abandonne, acceptant ce qu'il m'inflige, espérant plus, quémandant plus.

Longtemps j'ai attendu de tels sentiments, depuis le temps que je n'avais plus ressenti de telles sensations, ou si je ne puis dire, jamais.

Il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux, leur imprégnant un doux frôlement, je ronronne de plaisir, totalement satisfait.


End file.
